Algo Grande
by Belisa Vargas
Summary: Lilian está gravida e de meia em meia hora James acredita que o bebê vai nascer... mas será que ele é capaz de saber quando o bebê realmente está nascendo e levar Lil' para algum lugar?


_**Disclaimer: **_Nem chegam perto de serem meus, mas um dia eu compro o Six 3

-- Algo Grande; Por Belisa Vargas.

**Primeiro aviso**

- James...

- Diga, Lil'.

- Está na hora.

- Mas já?

James se levantou com pressa, conjurando um hobbie. Já era a hora! Nove meses esperando, e já era a hora! O bebê estava nascendo!

- O que você está fazendo?

- Me arrumando para te lev--

- James – Lil' riu. – Está na hora de irmos.

- Eu sei!

- James! O que eu quero dizer é que é hora de irmos embora para casa. – Lil' disse, começando a ficar irritada.

James olhou em volta: eles estavam no ministério.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lil'?

- Ora, James... Não posso mais querer ver o pai do meu filho?

Sirius, que os observava da porta do escritório, riu.

- Ela veio até aqui para te vigiar, Prongs.

- Cale a boca, Sarnento.

**Segundo aviso.**

**- **James...

- O que foi, Lil'? Está na hora?

James se levantou e foi até Lilian, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Não, James. Eu quero uma torta de abobora.

- Mas... Agora, querida?

- Quer que seu filho nasça com cara de torta de abobora? Anda logo!

**Terceiro aviso.**

- James...

- Diga, Lil'.

- Eu estou sentindo uma dor.

- Contrações? Será que já é a hora? – James correu até Lilian, que estava sentada na poltrona mais próxima da lareira.

- James... Minha dor é no pé! Queria que você fizesse uma massagem.

- Querida... Eu estou fazendo um relatório importante para o ministro!

- Quem é?

- O quê?

- Quem é ela?

- Vou fazer a massagem!

**Quarto aviso.**

James e Lilian haviam ido a um jogo de quadribol da liga juvenil. James gostava dessas coisas, e não fazia mal para Lil' acompanhar o marido.

- James, já é a hora!

- Já tá passado da hora desse cara pegar o pomo mesmo, viu?

- James...

- Você quer uma torta, querida? Já o vendedor passa aqui.

- James! Eu estou sentindo dor!

- Não dá pra massagear o seu pé agora, querida... Passa essa goles, Deron!

- Não é no pé, James.

- Vai! Vai! Olha o pomo na sua cara, seu idiota!

- James... James... JAMES POTTER!

- O que foi, Lilian? Não vê que eu quero prestar atenção no jogo?

- Porque você está gritando?

- Me desculpe. O que você quer?

- O bebê!

- Eu também quero ele.

- James...

- O que é, Lilian?

- A bolsa.

- Mas você nem trouxe bolsa!

- Seu filho vai nascer, James!

- Eu sei. Ele não pode ficar ai dentro pra sempre, não é?

- James! Ele vai nascer agora! – berrou Lilian.

- Agora? Droga!

- Se você quiser ter seu filho no meio de um jogo de quadribol, tudo bem. Mas eu não quero! - Lilian berrava ainda mais.

**Está na hora!**

- Respiração cachorrinho, Potter – disse Madame Pomfrey.

James obedeceu.

- Não você, Potter. – repreendeu – Lilian Potter.

- Ah, claro que sim. Estava só incentivando-a.

- James... Eu não... acredito... que você... me trouxe... para Hogwarts! – disse Lilian, em meio a respiração.

- Eu estava sob pressão. Para qual outro lugar eu te levaria?

- Em algum hospital trouxa, não sei!

- Lá eu não saberia o resultado do jogo.

Lilian gritou.

- Me desculpe, querida. Volte a respirar.

-Segure a mão dela, Potter.

- A mão de quem Lil' tem que segurar, mad--

- Você! Segure a mão dela, Potter!

- Me chame de James.

- James! James! O que for! – gritou a sra Pomfrey, ficando irritada – Segure a mão dela!

- Tá certo. Porque a madame está gritando?

- Porque você é um amor, Prongs. – disse Sirius, encostado na porta da enfermaria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Pulguento?

- Você já foi mais amorosa, Ferrugem.

Lilian gritou. Outra vez.

- Pads! E ai, cara? – disse James, se afastando da esposa – Quanto ficou o jog--?

- Para de se preocupar com esse jogo e segura minha mão!

- Tá brava, ein Foguinho?

- Me deixa ter meu filho, Sarnento.

James apressou-se em se aproximar de Lilian, enquanto Sirius ria, escorado na parede.

- Eu tenho que ser o padrinho dessa criança!

- Tem uma ova! – disse Lilian, ofegante – Venha logo aqui e segure minha mão.

- Por Merlim, Lil', se decida!

- Anda Logo!

Sirius se aproximou de Lilian, receoso: a ruiva já havia tido dias melhores.

- Afaste um pouco os joelhos, Potter.

James olhou para Madame Pomfrey.

- Você não.

Lilian virou os olhos, afastando os joelhos.

- Se você quiser ver, Potter.

- Ora, Madame Pomfrey... Como você quer que Lilian veja? Acho que ela não é flexível o suficiente para olhar ai embaixo.

- Você, James!

- Ah, obrigado, mas acabei de comer.

Lilian gritou, apertando a mão de James e Sirius.

- Ai, Foguinho. Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas não precisa levar minha mão de premio.

James fuzilou Sirius.

- Foi mal, não deu pra resistir.

Fez-se silencio na infermaria; o único barulho que havia em quase toda Hogwarts era os gritos e gemidos de Lilian, já que estavam todos de férias.

- Ôh Foguinho... Você tá dando a luz, ou tá morrendo?

Lilian apertou a mão de Sirius, cravando as unhas na pele dele.

Madame Pomfrey encarou Sirius.

- Vocês dois. Fora!

James e Sirius ergueram os ombros. Matar saudades de Hogwarts não seria má idéia.

**Algo grande.**

- É um menino, James! Um garoto forte e bonito. – Lilian sorria, com o garoto nos braços.

- Claro que não – disse Sirius. – Ele é a cara do Prongs, olha isso!

- Haha – ironizou James – Ele vai ser grande um dia, Sirius. Vai fazer algo grande.

- É, Prongs! O garoto vai salvar o mundo!

- Nunca se sabe, Pads. Nunca se sabe...


End file.
